Pharmacy benefit managers generally provide prescription drug programs for clients that may, for example, sponsor drug benefit programs for members. As part of the providing the prescription drug programs for clients, pharmacy benefit managers (PBM's) may adjudicate claims from pharmacies for prescriptions filled by members at various pharmacies. The PBM may also reimburse the pharmacies for prescriptions obtained by members at the pharmacies. The PBM may also bill clients for the cost of prescriptions adjudicated by the pharmacy benefit manager.
Narcotics may be prescribed to patents by doctors to treat pain. Narcotics may then be used, overused, or abused by the patients. Patients may also become addicted to the narcotics. Certain patients may not seek to have prescriptions of some or all of their narcotics filled through the use of their prescription drug programs. In other instances, patients may not have a prescription drug program through which they can receive a drug benefit.